


Little Boy

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lost son, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: A story of Maria and her son. Separated but then together.





	Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as just a drabble but now a full story on its own.
> 
> I have hinted at a theory that has been floating in my head for a while, that Maria and Aguilar were actually married as Maria was never given a last name were as Aguilar was. So there is the theory that this was done because she has his last name as they were married. Personally love this theory.

He was sweet and kind. Funny and friendly. Adventurous too.  
  
He was like her in so many ways, they even shared the same religion. They both had descanted from Egypt. Though he had never been.  
  
They had some much in common, for once she didn't feel like the odd one out.  
  
But then he was gone..  
  
Killed,  
  
  
Murdered.

  
  
And she was all alone ...  
  
But she wasn't alone ..  
  
She hadn't even realized ..  
  


* * *

 

  
  
When it had become to get noticeable she'd run off. She knew Benedicto would be angry with her but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone .. but this one lady and her family she'd meet. The lady was a midwife, she knew what she was doing and Maria couldn't do this on her own.  
  
Labor hurt, Maria didn't like it at all but the lady had helped a lot. She'd seen it a million times. She'd had an adorable son. His father would've been so happy - Men always seemed to want sons. Someone to carry on their line.  
  
But Maria had to go back to the creed. She had to go back to Benedicto. She couldn't be a mother .. She was a teenager for Ra's sake. She was far too young for this.  
  
They were going North, far away from here. It hurt to give him away. The Lady promised to look after him for her. Maria trusted her for some reason, something about her made Maria want to trust her.  
  
She'd said her goodbyes to her son, giving him a necklace like hers. She'd made it for him well she was pregnant. It was too big for him now, hopefully he would be able to grow into it. The thought was nice, made thing better.  
  
Then she'd just sat down by some rocks watching them leave. It hurt. It made her cry. Pulling her legs up as close as she could to her chest, hiding her head away in them. She didn't know how long she cried for but she'd stayed there all day and into the night. It was the right decision she hold herself. Over and Over again. It was better for him. He'd have a better life. He wouldn't have her life.   
  
Benedicto didn't question her when she returned. Glade to have her back. For the first him in years she'd hugged him, like a child does to their parent.   
  
\--  
  
"Mail time everyone" Ashraf came rushing in handing out letters to many of the members in the creed. The younger assassin's in training usually got them from their parents well some of the older ones would get them from their partners. Maria parents weren't around anymore - even if her father was he probably wouldn't write to her anyway.  
  
"Lookie, lookie, Maria. Someone has sent you a letter." She gave him a confused look, who would send her a letter but before she get the letter he continued "I'd ask if you have a secret lover but we all know that is Aguilar" she stood up hitting him around the head, grabbing the letter from his hands. Aguilar remained sitting down, leaning back in his chair shaking his head at Ashraf "One of these day you going to push her too far and she is going to kill you in your sleep dear brother" Zawahir smiled taking a letter from their mother from his brother's hands. Walking off again with Ashraf following suit.  
  
Maria took the letter out of it envelope, reading the first part she realized who had. Tucking it back in she left the common room for the privacy of her own room. She heard Aguilar called out to her as she left but she needed to be alone before reading this. She was grateful Aguilar didn't follow her.  
  
But he did come by later, knocking on her room. "Maria? Are you alright, is-is that crying I can hear?" she could hear the concern in his voice as he opened the door very slowly peaking his head around to look at her. She wiped away some of the tears but it wasn't good enough, Aguilar was at her side in a second putting his arm around her pulling her into his chest "Maria. What's wrong?" he asked looking at the letter in her hands. He was tempted to grab it and read it but she wouldn't appreciate that at all, it would be an evasion of her privacy anyway. He'd wait for her to tell him.  
  
They sat like that for a long time till Maria finally pulled away from him, wiping the last of the tears away looking up at him. He took her hands in his showing her that he was prepared to listen to her. "Promise you won't get mad at me?" she questioned him, he gave her a confused look "Maria, of course" he moved slightly on the bed turning to face her more.  
  
  
"The letter, It is from the family I gave my son to"   
  
Maria's words hit him like a herd of horses, Son? She had a child? She'd been with someone else? The questions just kept leaping into his head. Never had he imaged Maria with another. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, enchanting one could say, He'd known of many men who'd love to bed her but she'd never even given them a though let alone a glance. Had she willing been with someone? Or had someone forced her? Sure Maria could hold her own in a fight, she was agile and fast - Made it look like a dance - but she wasn't strong, Not like he was.   
  
"They .. they are were just writing to tell me how he was", He could hear the sadness in her voice. It almost with the touch of regret.  She was looking down at the letter, trying to hide behind a smile. Aguilar held back from asking his many questions, trying to make the situation worse  
  
"Your son? .. How is he?" Aguilar asked in a hesitant tone. He didn't want to upset Maria or annoy her but the questions were dancing on his tongue. Daring him to ask them.  
  
'He is good, they have a small farm. He loves it there" Maria chocked out holding back her tears. Aguilar pulled her close, taking the letter from her hands. He folded the paper in his hands moving over to set it on the bedside table. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "At lest he is happy Maria. You can go visit him, can't you" Aguilar said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.  
  
"I gave him up for a reason Aguilar. I don't want him to have my life or know of it. I'd rather he think I'm dead", it was in her tone. She wasn't convinced but she wasn't in the right frame of mind for this. She had made her mind up years ago he could tell. It was better not to put subject. She would tell him what she was comfortable with when she was comfortable with it.   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be my love"  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
She had a daughter now, with Aguilar. He was a good man, no great. He was a fantastic husband and father. Things felt better, easier. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she wasn't a novice, she had a life and Aguilar was helping build one outside the creed. Their daughter fit into that perfectly but Maria couldn't help but wonder about her son.   
  
In her room, rocking little Josephine in her arms. The baby was fast a sleep but Maria didn't want to put her down yet, just wanting to keep her in her arms as long as she could. Josephine looked more like Aguilar - but she did have her eyes, her bright blue eyes. Maria can finally understand why Aguilar loves them so much, they are very pretty.   
  
She looks up from Josephine when she hears Aguilar heavy footsteps coming towards them. He comes up close gentle putting his arms around the pair making sure not to wake their daughter. They couple share a quick kiss, it says a million things for them without a word actually needing to be said. Leaning into his embrace she turns her attention back to Josephine.   
  
She doesn't know how long they've been like that when Aguilar speaks. He has probably been thinking this over, trying to find the best way to ask - its in the tone of his voice. "What did your son look like?".   
  
Maria's silent for a moment before responding "Like his father.." she pauses moving to look at him - she knew Aguilar hated the idea of her with someone else. "He had brown eyes like his father as well - But they were so light. Like.. Like Honey?". She'd loved his eyes, they were so different. Hopefully one day she'd be able to find him thanks to it.  
  
"Honey?" Aguilar tone is joking, trying to make it seem as if he doesn't believe her. "It has been a long time since I saw him, but yes Aguilar. Like honey" Maria moved out of his embrace setting Josephine down in her bed. Maria gentle put the blankets around her. "Goodnight Josephine" Maria kissed her head stepping back into Aguilar's waiting arms "Goodnight little one" Aguilar whispered to her, taking Maria back to bed with him.   
  
Today had been a long day and Maria was still tired and sore from childbirth. The pair collapsing on the bed, quickly snuggling up together. "I'm going to find your son one day for you Maria. Even if you don't want me too. Good night my love" He kissed her forehead just before she spoke "Aguilar yo-" he stopped her with a quick reply "Sleeping". He felt her shift beside him, like she was trying to look up at him "Agui-" he cut her off again "I'm asleep". There was a wide grin plastered across his face, he didn't dare opened his eyes. Maria would be so annoyed with him right now. She hit him playful on the check before settling back down. Though he could've sworn he'd heard a quite 'thank you' from her.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
The years passed. Maria and Aguilar had slowly left the creed behind, Maria hadn't really wanted to but when she was with child again the pair felt it was time. He couldn't loss her but he couldn't look after Josephine and another child without her. They'd moved away from the worst of it, to a horse farm. They'd been living well off it.  
  
Maria had given birth to a son this time. Josephine was so happy to finally have a younger sibling - a little brother. The two grow up well with each other, never fighting like many siblings. Josephine was a fine young rider well their son enjoy reading and learn.   
  
Aguilar knew Maria missed the excitement of the missions, she missed helping people but she loved her family. She was such a great mother. So natural. He wished she'd kept her son, but he had been keeping his promise. He had been looking for him. Maria's son, he was going to find him.  
  
He did have a lead. He was just waiting on a letter to confirm it. How he hoped he was right, that he could have found him at last.   
  
  
  
"Father! The mail has arrived" Josephine called walking into the house. Josephine walked into the living room handing the letter to him. "Thank you sweetheart" He smiled taking the letter. Maria was across from him reading a story with their son. Josephine hoped over cuddling up with them. Almost perfect.   
  
This was the moment. He slowly opened the letter. It would be the worst if he had been wrong - He'd have to start all over again. Taking the letter out, unfolding it to read. Seconds felt like hours as he read.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Yes he was right. His voice was full of excitement. He'd found him. He was sitting on the edge of the chair with the letter in hand. A large smile spreading across his face. Maria had stopped her reading looking at him "Aguilar?" she questioned. Diego started fidgeting when she stopped, he loved listening to her reading.   
  
"It is a surprise my love. Continue reading, I've got to do something" Aguilar said getting up. Maria gave him a confused look but let him get away with it. Continuing to read for Josephine and Diego.   
  
Aguilar left to his study getting out some paper and a pen. It was time to start writing. He hated writing - he wasn't great at turning forming his words on paper. Nothing ever sounded quite how he wanted to but he needed to reply to this.

  
  
  
A few days passed before it happened. He'd asked Josephine to take her little brother out on ride to give him and his mother some alone time. From there he had somehow convinced Maria to be in the stables brushing down some of the horses. The man had arrived on time, he rode a bay horse - An Andalusian cross he guessed. "Your Aguilar?" He questioned getting off the horse. Aguilar walked up offering his hand out "Yes. I am". The man smiled shaking his hand.   
  
Aguilar stepped back "Maria. Here is your surprise" They both walked towards the stable. The man hesitated, hovering at the door. "Aguilar. I told you, I don't need gifts" she called out walking towards the stable doors.  
  
When she saw him she stopped. Aguilar stood between them waiting for Maria to do something. The man was first to make a move though, "Hi. Ah-I am Nicolás. I think I'm your son" he eyes were darting around, trying to look at anything that wasn't Maria or Aguilar.   
  
He couldn't quite read Maria's face, he couldn't tell what she was feeling but she did walked towards them. Slowly at first then a little fasting. Her hands were on his face as a smile grew. He could see it now, she was relived, happy. Almost excited. "Nicolás yes?" she questioned and he nodded. Maria throw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You look just like him - but your eyes" she spoke slowly, not believing this was real.   
  
But it was. She had her son back.   
  
"I'm so sorry Nicolás"  
  
"I understand. I'm glad I get to meet you though"  
  
"So am I. I'd love to get to know you"  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria and Nicolás were in the living room when Josephine and Diego arrived home. They been talking for hours. Both so interested in catching up. Josephine and Diego had come rushing into the house. "Mommy I saw Wolf!" Diego called as he come rushing into the room. Climbing up into Maria's lap. Josephine stood at the doorway looking at the man.   
  
Aguilar came in behind her, putting a hand on his daughters back encouraging her into the room. "That is amazing Diego, I do hope you didn't go too close. They can be dangerous" Maria said ruffing the boys hair. Looking back up at Nicolás, she wasn't quite sure what to say. How would he feel that after she'd given him away she'd still had children after?  
  
Aguilar was sitting on the other side with Josephine sitting on the arm of his chair. "Josephine, Diego, I'd like you to meet your half brother. Nicolás" Maria said eyes wide waiting for Nicolás's response.  
  
All was silent  
  
Then he smiled holding a hand out to Josephine "It is a pleasure to meet my half-sister." Josephine shook his hand but stayed close to her father not quite sure how she felt about this but Diego seem more excited "Nicolás! I'm Diego" He said pronouncing the man's name wrong. Moving around on Maria's lap so he could face him.   
  
"Hello Diego, It is a pleasure to meet you too" Nicolás said shaking the younger boys hand.   
  
"Are you going to stay for dinner Nicolás?" Aguilar spoke up with a smile. Everything seem to be going so well.  
  
"If you'd have me"  
  
"Stay as long as you like"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was a little rushed. Haven't had must time to write, I was feeling bad not uploading anything so I rushed the ending a little so I could get this out now.


End file.
